Eternal Crusade Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal has a few handy tips and suggestions on how to get started to help improve this wiki. In order to find the community of Eternal Crusade fans, follow the link to the official Eternal Crusade Forums'where you can find groups, guilds, tips, tricks and developer activity. For those interested in events and announcements you can also check out the Steam Group and for those interested in the most recent EC developments you might also want to check out the UAT Discord home of the public test server! You can also join the EC Discord server or the new Community Hub below: Warhammer 40K: Eternal Crusade Eternal Crusade Community Hub New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in 'Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Eternal Crusade Wiki:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. * For those wanting to get in contact with others working on this wikia or join the group, contact Korlandril or others on the Eternal Crusade Discord. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community de:Gemeindschaft